Just Call Me Boss
by WritersFormallyKnownAsPrince
Summary: After a mishap at the Ministry can former Ministry worker Fionne Goldings rebuild her life with the help of everyone's favourite snatcher? ScabiorXOC.
1. The Beginning of it All

**A/N: Hey there. Thanks for taking a look at this fanfic! It basically sprang from my love for Scabior and, well, I just wanted to write! Hope you enjoy it, all reviews and comments are welcome. Oh and the song that features in this chapter is Learn to be Lonely from Phantom of the Opera.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than Fionne Goldings, my OC and parts of the plot.**

"Morning, Goldings!" a plump, balding wizard called, waddling over to her. Half-heartedly she waved slightly and forced a smile to replace the grimace on her face.

"Good morning, Rookwood," she replied, "How can I help you?"

"Just wanted to wish you luck for the big performance today. 'spect you've been locked up in the Department of Performing Arts for the last month rehearsing?"

"You could say that," she replied.

Today, Fionne Goldings, head of the Department of Performing Arts was to give a live performance in the Ministry of Magic Atrium to celebrate the appointment of the new Minister of Magic: Pius Thicknesse. Fionne, however was of absolutely no inclination to celebrate this "momentous event" as the Prophet was calling it. She knew fine well that the Ministry was quickly being consumed from within by the forces of Voldemort. Luckily, she was a pure-blooded witch which guaranteed her a steady future in the Ministry however the same could not be said for many other employees.

"Well, all the best, Goldings, I shall be cheering from the stands as it were," and with that Rookwood strode into the nearest free elevator and disappeared. Fionne breathed a sigh of relief; not only was she fully aware that Rookwood was in fact a Death Eater, it made her uncomfortable to be within five metres of him. As she waited for a free elevator a hand grasped her shoulder. She turned to see Yaxley standing beside her, a smile on his somewhat hard-featured face.

"Good morning, Fionne," he said in his gravely voice.

"Good Morning, Yaxley. How are you?" She replied with yet another forced smile. Yaxley too, was, to her knowledge, a Death Eater.

"Always so polite," he smiled, "I am well. And you? I expect you are nervous about performing in front of the new Minister,"

"A little," she replied.

"Ah, well, if it is any comfort, I know you will do excellently. If you will excuse me," he took her hand and brushed her knuckles with his lips, his other hand resting on the small of her back before walking off in the other direction. Fionne barely resisted the urge to make a face of disgust.

Pulling off her travelling cloak, she stepped into an elevator which had finally arrived and began her descent into the Atrium. She arrived just as the Minister was making his speech for the employees and the reporters.

"-I promise to restore this temple of tolerance to its former glory. Therefore, starting today, each employee with submit themselves for evaluation,"

Just as the minister was saying this a group of men entered the Atrium. One walking ahead of the others who were dragging a wounded man. Fionne, unaware what these new faces were intending to do, dipped her head in acknowledgement when the man whom she assumed to be the leader of the men locked eyes with her as he passed. He inclined his head slightly in return before bowing to the minister and walking over to the side of the Atrium where he and his men stood listening to the Ministers speech.

"-and now," continued Thicknesse, "a performance by Miss Fionne Goldings of the Department of Performing Arts. Miss Goldings," He cleared the stage and she ascended the steps to the raised platform under the new "Magic is Might" statue. There was polite applause.

"Sonorous," she tapped her throat lightly with her wand and began,

_Child of the wildernessBorn into emptinessLearn to be lonelyLearn to find your way in darknessWho will be there for youComfort and care for youLearn to be lonelyLearn to be your one companion _

She scanned the side of the room and saw the leader of the band of men smiling and clapping. For some reason this encouraged her._Never dreamed out in the worldThere are arms to hold youYou've always known your heart was on its ownSo laugh in your lonelinessChild of the wildernessLearn to Be lonelyLearn how to love life that is lived aloneLearn to be lonelyLearn to be your one companionNever dreamed out in the worldThere are arms to hold youYou've always known your heart was on its ownSo laugh in your lonelinessChild of the wildernessLearn to Be lonelyLearn how to love life that is lived aloneLearn to be lonelyLife can be lived life can be loved alone._She bowed and the crowd began to cheer. Out of the tumultuous applause she could distinctly pick out Yaxley's gruff voice. Slowly she descended the platform, bowing slightly to Thicknesse and exited the Atrium.


	2. The Incident

Fionne sat in her office attempting to organise the music for the Ministry Christmas Party when something zoomed in through the door. It was a memo. Catching it, exasperated that she had yet another thing on her busy to do list, she opened it to see the word "URGENT" emblazoned in green lettering at the top of the page. The memo read:

_Miss Fionne Goldings,_

_Your presence is requested in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement immediately._

That was all. 'Oh dear,' thought Fionne, 'This cannot be good,'. She tried to reason with the side of herself that wanted to run around the room in frantic circles, screaming by saying to herself,

"This is probably just about that whole 'submit themselves for questioning' thing that Thicknesse was going on about. It's all going to be okay. Deep breaths,". Trying to collect herself, she walked as calmly as she could out of her office and into the corridor where the elevators were. Stepping into one and pulling the lever, she braced herself for a miniature hearing. When she arrived in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement she was greeted with the sight of Yaxley standing directly in front of the elevator.

"Ah, Fionne," he said smiling his somewhat brutish smile, "so glad you were not too busy to come up,"

"Not at all, Yaxley," she said, trying her utmost to stay calm and restrain her screaming side.

"If you would care to accompany me to my office," he extended an arm for her to take. She hesitantly took it and asked,

"We- we aren't going downstairs to the hearing rooms?"

"Hearing rooms? Why would we be going to the hearing rooms?"

"Did you not wish to see me about my blood status?"

"Your blood status is not in doubt, Fionne," he almost chuckled, "You are very obviously a pure-blooded witch,"

Fionne was not quite sure how to take that but decided to be grateful that she was not in fact headed towards the hearing rooms. When they reached Yaxley's office he held the door open for her to step inside. She stood in front of his desk but he motioned to her to sit down in the chair next to the one he was now reclining in. "Tell me, Fionne," he said as soon as she sat down, "How is your family life?"

This question took Fionne completely off guard and she did not know what he could mean by asking such a question so she took it as he meant to inquire after her parents.

"My parents are well, thank you, Yaxley,"

"Oh, none of this 'Yaxley' nonsense, Fionne! Call me, James,"

"Well…James, my parents are well, thank you," His name just felt wrong on her lips.

"And what about your more immediate family?"

"I- I don't understand-"

"Your husband, is he well?"

"I am not married," she felt severely awkward at being asked about her personal life by a man she barely knew.

"Indeed?" he appeared shocked at first, "an upstanding woman such as yourself unmarried?"

"I- that is to say I-"

"Aren't you lonely, Fionne?" he looked her straight in her eyes, "I know how lonely it can be to not have someone to… share your emotions with,"

Fionne suddenly realized his intention. She was actually quite shocked that she had not recognised it before. Desperately, she tried to think of some excuse that would get her out of that situation. She rose from her chair quickly, as did he,

"I- I'm terribly sorry… James, but I have a meeting with the Minister in a few moments.

I-"

"Fionne," Yaxley chuckled darkly, "You know as well as I that the Minister is currently in conference with the reporters from the _Daily Prophet. _Why are you trying to get away from me, Fionne?"

As he was saying this he was walking towards her, backing her into the door. She reached for the handle and was about to make a run for it but he held the door shut by putting one hand on either side of her head.

"Why, Fionne?" he persisted.

"James… James, why don't we just talk about this-" she tried to reason with him, panicked by him.

"Fionne, what could there possibly be to talk about at a time like this?" his voice had taken on a deeper quality if that was possible. He leaned closer to her and closed his eyes.

She did the first thing that she thought of that would prevent the inevitable. She slapped him hard across the face, twisted the handle on the door and sprinted out of it as fast as she could. She ignored the enraged roar from behind her as she stepped into an elevator, pressed the button for the Atrium and tried to catch her breath. The doors slid open when she reached the Atrium and she darted out, making for one of the corridors to the left of the vast hall in which she could probably hide but as she entered one she ran headlong into something solid.

"'ere, watch it, love,"

She stumbled backwards and saw in front of her the man from earlier.

"I- I'm sorry, I just- I have to get away,"

"Whoa, calm down," he took her by the shoulders as she tried to run past him, "Now love, tell me, what's the hurry,"

"Yaxley just threw himself at me. I slapped him and ran for it. Please, I've got to hide-"

There were hurried footsteps coming from behind them.

"Please," she looked hysterically into his eyes.

"Quick," he said pushing her into a room off of the corridor, "Hide in there. I'll cover for you," He closed the door, leaving him alone in the corridor. A few seconds later, Yaxley, panting and out of breath, appeared.

"You, snatcher, have you seen Fionne Goldings pass by?" he asked.

"Pretty lass, red hair, small?" the man replied, "She went that way. Seemed in a bit of an 'urry to leave as a matter of fact,"

"She will be if I get my hands on her," Yaxley chuckled and sprinted of in the direction the man was pointing.

When he had rounded the corner the man opened the door to the room where Fionne was hiding and stepped inside.

"Crikey, love" he said, "You've got guts, raisin' an 'and to 'im!"

Fionne gasped, trying to catch her breath,

"He was… making a pass…have to get out…"

She made to run past him and out of the door but her stopped her again he studied her intently and began to circle her, making her uneasy.

"You know," he said, "You're right about not being able to stay 'ere. If 'e catches you you'll be banged up,"

She looked at the man suspiciously as he circled her, looking her up and down.

"What exactly are you doing?" she scowled.

"Getting' a good look at you. Love, I reckon you'd be able to rough it now and again. How d'you fancy coming with me? I could get you out of 'ere unnoticed and you'd be safe wi' me,"

"You're a total stranger! You expect me to trust you? You think that, just because you asked me I'm going to leave my home and 'rough it' with you? And would you stop calling me 'love'!"

The man threw his head back and laughed allowing his dark shaggy hair to tumble down his back.

"Look, I don't think you 'ave much of a choice. See, you could go back home but he'd find you there an' then where would you be? I'm a man of me word an' I give you me word that, if you come wi' me an' do as your told, I'll do me best to keep you safe. What d'you say?"

Fionne stood there and considered his offer. It was only a matter of time before Yaxley came looking for her at her home and she would never be able to return to the Ministry while he was there. But how could she trust him?

"Say I agreed," she said, "What would I have to do in return for your protection?"

"I've already got a job lined up for you," he replied with a smile, "We've been lookin' for a new recruit for a while now,"

"A recruit for what?"

"Snatchers. We lost one of our best a few months back so you've got a tough act to follow but given the looks of you," he gave her an appraising look, "I reckon you could do it with a little trainin',"

"You want me to be a Snatcher?" she cried incredulously.

"Like I said, love, you don't 'ave much choice," he smiled a crooked smile.

She pondered for a moment, weighing up being press-ganged into a troop of snatchers or being locked in Azkaban long term, before replying,

"Alright, I'm in,"

"Shake on it," they shook hands, "Right, love, let's get you out of 'ere,"

Just as they made to leave the room, she said,

"I'm Fionne, by the way, Fionne Goldings,"

"Thought I recognised you from somewhere. You're the lass with the pretty voice. Well, I'm Scabior but you can just call me 'Boss',"


	3. Meeting the lads

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews so far. It means a lot. I'm working on chapter four now so if you have any ideas for what you would like to see in the rest of the story don't hesitate to send me a message! Well, without further ado *fanfare* here is chapter three! Oh and I still don't own Harry Potter or anything in it. Grr.**

Fionne hated apparation; it always gave her a severe urge to vomit. As Scabior released her hand - he had taken her by side-along apparation - she clamped it over her mouth and took deep breaths through her nose. Scabior turned to her,

"Alright there, love?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine," she removed her hand from her mouth and looked around. The were in Hogsmeade. It hadn't changed much since her days at Hogwarts so she recognised it immediately although she had never been in this part before: they were outside the Hog's Head and she could see, through the darkness, the Shrieking Shack in the distance.

"Thought it was time to introduce you to your new… colleagues," he made to walk inside but he stopped and turned to her again, "Now, love, some o' them ain't too keen on the idea of female snatchers. Think it's a man's job, see? Just don't say anything' out o' turn and you'll be fine. Oh, an' take me arm, that way they'll know you're wi' me an won't give you no 'assle," He extended a leather-clad arm for her to take. She took it and they walked together into the pub.

It was not difficult to spot Scabior's "colleagues" among the rest of the drinkers in the pub: they were all of a menacing demeanour and were slightly less bleary-eyed than the other customers. They were huddled round a table in a dimly lit corner of the pub near the bar. One was smoking a pipe, another was applying thick black paste to his eyes and the largest and most fierce-looking one was scowling and growling at anything that moved. The rest were milling around with large tankards in their hands.

"Now remember wha' I said, love, an' everythin' will be alright," Scabior whispered to Fionne as they approached the table.

The sinister-looking one bolted straight upright when he saw her, like a hound spotting a fox, with a strange leering smile on his face.

"What's this then, Scabior?" he rumbled in an a gruff voice, "What's this? Some whore tagged on to you, eh? Thought we agreed-"

"Gentlemen," Scabior cut in to stop Fionne saying something, "may I introduce your new colleague: Miss Fionne Goldings,"

The men looked at her in astonishment.

"You what?" the one applying black paste piped up.

"Shut it, Collins,"

"You've brought a girl to work with us? Are you tryin' to slow us down or somethin'?" the sinister looking man growled.

"Greyback, listen, this girls got guts. She hit Yaxley earlier for bein' too friendly. Yaxley, Greyback! She'll work 'ard an' she'll earn 'er keep. While she's wi' us she's in my charge, understand? Don't go pawin' at 'er or givin' 'er 'assle,"

"She's a girl, Scabior!" Greyback roared, "D'you actually think she could keep up with us if she tried? She'll be too worried about breakin' a nail or messin' up her hair. She'll just slow us down!" Sacbior was about to shout his reply when the rather vacant-looking pipe-smoker, who appeared to have been mulling over something while this conversation was going on, stopped smoking, blew a ring of smoke into the air and asked,

"Is she your girlfriend, boss?"

"Shut your mouth, Stebbins, if you know what's good for you!"

"Alrigh' I was only askin'!" he seemed to think for a moment before interjecting again, "Can I 'ave 'er then?"

He was silenced by a quick dig in the ribs from Collins.

"Now listen to me," Scabior leant across the table, glaring at them all, "any more talk like that, from any of you, an' I'll take you to the Ministry an' tell 'em you're a filthy mudblood, do I make meself clear?"

The table was silent except from a grunt of disgust from Greyback. Stebbins then spoke again,

"But Boss, none o' us are mudbloods," he appeared genuinely confused.

Scabior rolled his eyes away from him an turned to Fionne,

"Right, you'll bunk wi' me tonight-" this got a snigger from Stebbins who was again dug in the ribs, "an' tomorrow you'll start your trainin'. I know you got guts but it'll take more than that to bag a mud blood," he turned to the table again, "Right lads, bedtime. Oh an' Stebbins,"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"I don't want to hear o' you givin' the lass any jip or you'll answer to me, clear?"

"Sure, Boss," Stebbins staggered to his feet, made to leave the bar but couldn't resist blowing Fionne a kiss as he left. Scabior stunned him and he was dragged upstairs to the rooms above the pub by Collins who was shaking his head.

Greyback was the last to leave and gave Fionne a truly contemptuous glare as he passed her. When he had gone Scabior spoke to Fionne.

"Sorry about that, love. Told you they don't like the idea o' women in the group. An' give me a shout if Stebbins tries anythin'. 'E don't learn,"

Fionne nodded and yawned. It really was getting late, "Sorry, love, I forgot you've 'ad an 'ard day. Come on, we'll get you a place to kip,"

He helped her up the stairs and ushered her into a room on the right. "This is our room for the night-"

"_Our room?"_

"_Yeah," he seemed completely unfazed by her incredulity and took off his boots before climbing into the bed, "Now kick your shoes off,"_

"_Where am I supposed to sleep?" He simply patted the space next to him, "You're not serious?"_

_After ten minutes and a slight argument about propriety, morality and general awkwardness Fionne lay as far away as she possibly could from the man fast asleep next to her. _

'_Crikey,' she thought, 'What a day! How am I supposed to be a snatcher of all things? How am I going to stay away from Greyback and Stebbins? How am I-'_

_Her thoughts were interrupted when Scabior turned over in his sleep and slid an arm around her._

'_Well, if things could get any more uncomfortable for me I'd be surprised,"_

_She tried to move Scabior's arm but he only tightened his grip. Resigning herself to a very awkward position she slowly drifted to sleep._


	4. Wanted

She was shaken, literally shaken, from her reverie by two enormous hands grasping around her shoulders.

"What the-"

"Wake up, damn it!" She was horrified to find herself staring into the whiskered face of Fenrir Greyback. He growled at her. She snatched up the covers and tucked them around her neck.

"What was that for?"

He did not answer her and merely growled again before turning and roaring,

"Scabior!"

There was an answering bellow of "What?" followed by the sound of boots tramping up the pub's stairs.

"What the 'ell are you shouting for?" Scabior appeared in the doorway, tying his ribbon in his hair.

"The girl's still in bed! We're out of here in ten minutes an' you've not bothered to wake her up! Get her on her feet!" he pointed accusingly at her.

"Greyback, would you relax? I was just goin' to wake her up. She knows she needs to work for our respect an' she don't need you jumpin' down 'er throat, alrigh'?" Scabior reclined against the doorframe.

Reluctantly Greyback relented and, with a contemptuous look and a growl in Fionne's direction, he stalked from the room.

"Sorry 'bout that, love. Greyback ain't a morning person," he paused before saying, "you don't have to hide from me, love," indicating the covers which she was clutching tightly to her chest.

She let them fall slightly to reveal the vest top she wore under her robes.

"He said we had to leave in ten minutes?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "We're off to the Forest of Dean to start your trainin',"

"Why the Forest of Dean?"

"You sometimes find the odd truant hidin' out there. A bit of hands on experience for you,"

It suddenly hit her what she was about to be trained to do: to capture innocents and trade them to a corrupt government for the sake of a few gold coins. And yet she had no choice.

"You alright, love?" Scabior asked her, sitting down beside her, "You went a bit vacant there. Damn! Love, could you tie me hair up? I can't see what I'm doin',"

He handed her the red ribbon and turned his back to her expectantly. Before she totally knew what she was doing she was combing his hair through with her fingers and into a loose ponytail which she tied with the ribbon. She didn't know why but she was savouring the feeling of his hair through her fingers: despite it's tangled nature it was soft and clean and it smelt nice. He was a complete contrast to that hideous Greyback.

She quickly came back to her senses when he turned round and, flashing her a crooked smile, pulled her out of the bed.

"Thanks for that, love. You got soft hands. Come on, get dressed an we'll be off,"

He left her in stunned silence to dress. Without thinking she felt her hands.

The snatchers emerged from the pub at around 10 o'clock. The residents of Hogsmeade gave them at least a three metre berth and did not make eye contact when they passed. The walked as a group down the cobbled street until they came to the field in which stood the Shrieking Shack. Plastered to a wall of a nearby building was a fresh poster. Fionne moved to read it. It read:

Undesirables Lorna and Thomas Goldings. Wanted for questioning. Known to be hiding in the Derbyshire area. Reward: 300 galleons. Their daughter Fionne is also wanted. Reward: 200 galleons.

Fionne was in shock. She said nothing. She felt only terror and confusion. Her parents were both pure-blooded. What could the Ministry possibly want with them? Then the penny dropped. Yaxley.

"Alright, love?" Scabior walked over to her and read the poster over her shoulder. There was silence for a moment before he said, "Oh love, I'm so sorry,"

"Yaxley, Scabior. It's Yaxley who's done this," A tear tracked down her cheek as she stared forlornly at the poster.

"You think this is because you hit him?" Scabior wiped the tear with his thumb.

"What else could this be for?" she choked out, "This is revenge! I have to find my parents!"

"Love, you can't just go charging around the countryside when there's a price on your 'ead! Look, we'll sort this out but in the meantime we need a plan. If your goin' to be a snatcher you'll have to go into the ministry but that don't seem to be possible anymore. We need a plan. Listen, love! We'll sort this out but you need to get your trainin' in."

At first Fionne was stung that he valued her worth as a snatcher over the well-being of her parents but then a thought struck her. If she trained hard and learned to duel she could easily find Yaxley and she could defeat him.

She turned to Scabior and said,

"I'm ready. Come on, I've got some training to do,"

"That's the spirit, love," Scabior put an arm around her, grasped her shoulder and they were engulfed by that sickening, gut wrenching feeling that came with Apparation.


End file.
